


The One That Got Away

by baekdaeluv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdaeluv/pseuds/baekdaeluv
Summary: Baekhyun misses Jongdae
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and posting a story here. I was listening to Katy Perry when this idea popped in my head. I just realized that ‘The One That Got Away’ is actually sadder than it is (and I cried the whole time I was listening to it). I just thought of baekchen having a huge fight :D Anyway, my English isn't the best so please bare with any grammatical errors. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense because.....i don't know too. ENJOY <3

Baekhyun misses Jongdae.

\----------

“Hey.” Baekhyun sits down. Wrapping his hands around his legs, propping his chin on his knees. Baekhyun takes a moment, savoring the beautiful view of the cliff.

Baekhyun chuckles softly.

“Yeah, I’m clingy. I know. Don’t say anything.”  
‘As if he can Baekhyun.’

“How have you been? I hope you’re doing fine.” Baekhyun chews on his lips, stopping the chokes. Tears already brimming in his eyes, threatening to fall. Baekhyun blinks the tears away, taking a deep breath.

“I’ve been doing okay. It’s..... it’s lonely.” One tear escapes his eye.  
“Without you here.” His face begins to heat up. Baekhyun starts reminiscing all the moment with Jongdae, that he will never, ever get again.

“Remember the checkered pants we bought together? They are on sale again.” Baekhyun smiles. Jongdae insisted on buying those pants because he claimed that they will make him look taller.

“I don’t even know where that claim actually comes from but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy too.” Baekhyun’s lips start to tremble.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, clamping his hands together, gathering the strength that he had left.

“I managed to get an A from Professor Kim. The one you said impossible.” Baekhyun laughs. Jongdae had to resit Professor Kim’s subject twice, so Jongdae assumed that it’s impossible to pass his class.

“You promised me an ice-cream cake for that though....” Baekhyun heaves a deep sigh.

“Can you come to my dream and give me the cake? I’m fine with that. And, I wanna meet you. Like really really wanna meet you.”

“Minseok hyung told me that I didn’t make a single sound when I’m eating now, hehe.”

“Are you proud of me, Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun smiles a little. Knowing how much Jongdae scolded him for eating loudly, Baekhyun is sure that Jongdae will be proud of him. He stops to take a breather. Letting the silence speaks.

“I miss you.”

“I’m sorry about what I said that night. I know this is useless now but, I hope you hear me.”

“I know what I said was harsh, and it shouldn’t even come out of my mouth. The rage took me over completely.”

“I’m sorry Jongdae, I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun knows he doesn’t deserve Jongdae’s apology.

He doesn’t even deserve Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun stands up. His heart feeling heavy to leave.

“ I promise, in another life, I’ll make you stay, Jongdae.”

“Sorry for always coming here, I just can’t help it. It's just, I miss you so much.”

“Goodbye for now Jongdae. I’ll miss you always. I hope you will always be with me.”

Baekhyun takes in the view once again while the wind blows all the dandelion’s white puffs around. This is the hardest part of all. Leaving Jongdae behind, and returning to reality. Baekhyun turns around, walking towards his car.

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, a white puff lands on his shoulder, and he heads home.

With a piece of Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it doesnt make any sense, idk too


End file.
